Return
by Zanza8
Summary: Sanosuke returns to Japan, but will a tragic case of mistaken identity take him away forever?
1. A Letter

It was a beautiful spring day in the 16th year of the Meiji era when Kenshin and Kaoru gathered with their friends at Mount Heno. It had become a tradition for the young couple to take Kenji to see the cherry blossoms, and they looked forward each year to seeing Misao and Aoshi and Megumi.

This year the young doctor was the first to arrive, followed by Misao and Aoshi. Misao was twenty-one, but although she had cut her hair and dressed now in a kimono and hakama, she still exuded the same effervescent quality she had as a teenager. Aoshi still looked serious, but there was such a pleasant relaxed expression on his face these days that nobody noticed he never smiled. He and Misao had gotten married shortly after Kenshin and Kaoru, and they still ran the Aoiya, content to be simple innkeepers.

As for Megumi, she was happy working at her clinic in Aizu, or at least she said she was. She was still unattached, living only for her work, and Kaoru worried about her. The few times she tried to talk to Megumi about her future, though, the older woman deflected her questions with such determination that Kaoru finally gave up.

Megumi smiled at them all. "It's so good to see everybody! Kenshin, how are you feeling?"

The redhead smiled back. "Pretty good, thank you."

Aoshi took off his long white coat and spread it on the ground, sitting on it and patting the spot next to him. Misao sat down and took his hand. "I love coming here, Kaoru. What a wonderful thing to gather to see the cherry blossoms."

Aoshi leaned forward. "Kenshin, I got the information you wanted about Saito-he's in Hokkaido now on some mission, and he's doing fine." A slight frown came over his face. "Did you decide to have a final match with him after all?"

"No, I passed the sakabatou on to Yahiko-I don't practice swordsmanship any more. I just wanted to know how he is. If he's all right, that's all that matters." Kenshin looked down the path and smiled. "I see Yahiko has arrived."

The teenager was toiling along with two bottles in one hand and a huge basket in the other. Tsubame followed with a single small container, and Kaoru bit back a smile. "Yahiko, what is all that?"

He dropped everything on the cloth she had spread on the ground. "I went to the Akobeko for sake and a few side dishes. You don't mind that I brought Tsubame, do you?"

"Not at all." Kaoru gave a warning glance to Megumi and Misao and they remained quiet, though their eyes danced at the thought of Yahiko bringing a date. Well, are we all here?"

Kenshin sighed. "All but one."

For a moment they were silent, thinking about their missing friend, then Yahiko felt in his sleeve. "We did get a letter from him."

He drew it out and handed it to Kenshin and everybody crowded around eagerly as the redhead opened it and read it out loud.

_Hey, it's been a long time, huh? How is everybody? Alive and well? I'm having quite a lot of fun here in Mongolia right now. After that departure I took a tour to America, then to Europe, and then to Arabia, and I've had a very good time so far. I'll be around here for a little while and then I'll go back to Japan. So have some white rice and miso soup ready upon my arrival, okay? See you all in a couple of weeks! Sanosuke _

"He's really coming back?" Yahiko asked, eyes glued to the paper as he looked over his friend's shoulder.

"It seems so, that it does." Kenshin read the letter once again. The thought of his best friend coming home was wonderful, but a little surprising. After all, it had been five years without much news and they had all gotten used to the idea that they might never see Sano again.

"So the rooster is finally coming home." Megumi took the letter. It was about time she went to see Dr. Gensai-he was probably overwhelmed with work and could use some help. At least, that was the reason she assigned to her sudden wish to visit Tokyo.


	2. Reunion

"Kenshin! Hurry up!" Kaoru fumed as she stirred the rice and noted glumly that it was still too soupy.

The redhead came to the door with Kenji in his arms. "You could have let me fix supper."

"I've been taking classes for a month now," she said grimly, "and it's about time I started cooking for this family."

Kenshin started to reply, then wilted as his wife looked at him. "I've always liked your cooking, Kaoru. You know that."

"I haven't," said Yahiko, coming in from the yard.

"Nobody asked you, Yahiko," said Kaoru, balling up her fist.

Like Kenshin, the teenager decided silence was the better part of valor and he took his seat without another word. Kaoru fussed a little longer with the food, then decided to serve it as it was. She was setting the pot of rice on the table when they all heard the familiar creak of the gate and looked out the door.

Sanosuke was standing on the porch and Kaoru leaped at him, flinging her arms around him and hugging him excitedly. "Sanosuke!"

"Glad to see you, Missy," he said, hugging her back.

She wiped her eyes and stepped back as Kenshin and Yahiko went to their friend. Sano's eyes widened-Yahiko was almost as tall as he was and much more muscular, and Kenshin's bright red hair was cut short. The biggest surprise of all was the little boy clinging to Kenshin's leg.

"Who's this?" asked Sano, bending down to get a better look at the child who looked like a miniature Kenshin.

The redhead picked the boy up. "This is Kenji, our son." He smiled at Kaoru and Sanosuke felt a wave of contentment.

"So you two finally got married." He nodded happily. "And Yahiko, you're not a kid anymore, are you?"

Yahiko shrugged. "Tell that to Kaoru. She still treats me like a student, even though I'm the assistant master of the dojo."

Sano's eyebrows went up. Clearly he had missed a lot, but his desire to catch up was overwhelmed by the smell of the food.

Kaoru noticed the look in his eyes and said with mock exasperation, "Yes, you managed to show up just when we were about to eat. What a surprise."

"Kaoru, let's go to the Akobeko," said Kenshin appealingly. "We should celebrate!"

She looked at the food on the table, then up at Sanosuke. "Yes, we should. Yahiko, come with me-you can help me put away everything in the kitchen." The teenager was about to protest when he saw the look in her eyes. They went into the kitchen and she said quickly, "Run over to the clinic and get Megumi."


	3. Dinner with Everyone

They were all seated at the Akobeko when Yahiko came in with Megumi. She smiled slyly at Sanosuke, slid into the place across from him, and took a bowl of rice. "I see you made it back in one piece."

"And your tongue is as sharp as ever." Sanosuke leaned his chin on his hand, gazed soulfully at Megumi, and said sadly, "And here I thought you were waiting for me."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "As if I would wait for a rooster who flew the coop."

"So tell us about your travels, Sano," said Kaoru, feeding Kenji a bit of her rice. "Your letter made it sound like you went around the world."

"I just about did, Missy." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

"Start with anything!" Yahiko leaned forward. "What was America like?"

"A lot of buildings-really tall buildings, and railroads and stores. They hurry around a lot, and talk very fast and loud, and they're not too fond of foreigners, although I have to say I found that attitude everywhere I went. I learned to speak a little English, most people speak that…."

"Oh, say something in English!" exclaimed Kaoru.

Sanosuke took a deep breath and said in heavily accented English, "Good morning, sir. How do you doing? Can show way, preese?"

"What does it mean?" asked Megumi.

"Oh, just hello and asking for directions."

Just then Tae walked up to the table with the bill. "I'm glad to see you're back, Sanosuke, even though I suppose I'll have to start up your tab again." She gave Sano a look and he smiled and dug a small bag out of his pocket and tossed it to her.

"That should cover it, _with_ interest."

Tae opened the bag and poured some gold coins into her hand, eyeing them suspiciously. "And just where did you get this?"

Sanosuke smiled. "I saved a Mongolian warlord's daughter from a gang of bandits, and he gave me a reward."

Sano paying off his bill at the Akobeko was a day that none of them ever thought they would live to see. Tae stood gaping at the money in her hand as words failed her. Sanosuke just sat back and enjoyed his victory.


	4. Walking the Fox Home

"Do you really have to go already?" Yahiko stood on the dojo porch pouting. It had only been four hours since Sanosuke had arrived at the dojo and the teenager thought it was too early for him to think of leaving.

"Well, I can't let a fox walk home alone, can I?" Sano looked over at Megumi waiting patiently by the gate and Yahiko scowled.

"She's been walking around by herself for five years and nothing's happened to her."

"In that case, it's good I got back when I did." Sanosuke spoke with mock gravity. "She's probably due for some trouble."

"Hey!" Megumi raised her voice indignantly. "I don't need an escort, but if you're coming, you'd better come. I'd like to get back to the clinic sometime tonight."

"You heard the lady, Yahiko." Sano stifled a yawn. "Besides, it's getting late, and I need to get some sleep. It was a long trip back."

"You can stay here, you know," said Karou. "We would be happy to have you stay."

"No, thanks. I already rented a room." He didn't really want to leave, but he had a slight headache and felt desperate for some sleep. "I'll come back tomorrow, and we can talk more over breakfast. I promise." With that and a grin, he quickly walked away.


	5. Still the Same

Megumi noticed a difference in Sanosuke and her heart soared. He had grown up while he was away. He was as big and strong and handsome as ever, but the brash teenager who left without a word had returned as a responsible adult. Imagine him paying off his bill at the Akobeko-a bill they all knew Tae had written off years ago. And he still felt protective towards her-could it be that finally there was a chance….Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of him rubbing his temples again.

"Sanosuke? Are you all right?"

He sighed. "To tell you the truth, I have a little headache." He held up a hand to forestall her concern, smiling reassuringly. "It's just from all the traveling-I'll be fine once I get some rest. Anyway, you must have better things to think of than a rooster getting a headache from flying the coop."

"That's true." Megumi grinned, but her eyes watched him closely. "Would you like something? I can mix up a painkiller that'll help you sleep-it's no trouble."

They had arrived at the clinic and she pushed open the gate and waited for his reply. He shook his head and touched her hand lightly. "Still the same. Don't worry so much about me-I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He turned and walked off and she watched him until he was out of sight.


	6. Breakfast

The morning sun brightened the paper of the shoji screen and Sanosuke opened his eyes, gazing at the wall. He still felt worn out, but his headache had disappeared and the knowledge that he was finally home coursed through him like a tonic. He sat up, reaching for his clothes and dressing quickly, then set out for the dojo.

Karou was sitting on the porch with Kenji in her lap as she watched Yahiko practice with his shinai, swinging harder and harder each time. As for Kenshin, he was nowhere to be seen in the yard, but the smell of breakfast wafting through the air told Sanosuke where the redhead was.

"Good morning, Sano! Kenshin's inside making breakfast." Kaoru smiled brightly at him and Sanosuke was silently thankful Kenshin was cooking that morning. Just as the thought crossed his mind, his friend slid open the shoji door.

"Good morning, Sano. Breakfast is ready, that it is."

"I guess I'm right on time then."

Breakfast was a lot like it used to be-Karou and Yahiko fighting while Kenshin tried to calm them down and Sanosuke piled food on his plate. The only thing different was little Kenji-it still amazed Sanosuke to see the child and how much he looked like his father. He had missed so much while he was away and he had so many questions he didn't think he would ever get to ask them all.

"So when did you two get married?"

Kenshin smiled gently. "Actually, it was not that long after you left, Sano. I realized it was time I got my life in order."

Sanosuke snickered. "Was there an engagement ring?"

"No, there wasn't!" Kaoru looked up from feeding Kenji. "As if I would accept one of those a second time…."

Remembering how Kenshin had once accidentally proposed with a ring found in a catfish, all three men shuddered and Sano said hastily, "I wish I could have been here. What about the dojo? Did you ever get any students?"

Yahiko jumped in. "We have almost twenty students now. All ages, all levels of skill-I told you I'm the assistant master, right?"

Kaoru and Yahiko talked excitedly about their success with the dojo, but Sanosuke was having trouble keeping up. He still felt very tired after all his traveling and was beginning to wish he had skipped breakfast and just stayed in bed and slept.

Kenshin looked keenly at his friend. "Sano, are you all right?"

Kenshin's words caught the attention of the other two and now everyone at the table was staring at the young man, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He set down his chopsticks and stood up. "I've gotta go, though. I haven't seen Katsu yet."

"Maybe afterwards you should go to the clinic. Megumi wanted to check on your hand."

Sano smiled. Kenshin was right-it was about time he paid one of his traditional visits to the clinic.


	7. Another Friend

Tsukioka Katsuhiro was hunched over his writing table, working away at an article about a scandal in the police department, when he heard a knock at his door. He sighed irritably-in the old days, as an artist, he had refused to see anyone. Now, as a journalist, he had to be constantly available, never knowing where his next story would come from. He got to his feet and slid the shoji door open, stepping back in shock.

"Sanosuke?" His friend grinned and stuck out his hand and Katsu seized it. "Sano, it's so good to see you! When did you get back?"

"Yesterday morning. I would have been here sooner, but I had to find a place to stay and I wanted to see Kenshin, and they took me out to dinner…."

Katsu pulled Sano into the room and swept all the clutter off the table, getting out a flask of sake and two cups. "Well, you're here now. You should have let me know you were coming-we'll have to celebrate." He poured the sake. "This'll have to do for starters."

"I see you're keeping up the newspaper." Sanosuke read some of the articles pinned to the walls, yawning as he downed the sake. "Sorry. I'm just so tired-all that traveling."

"I can imagine. You'll have to tell me all about it."

"I will." Sano sat down, pulled a heavy gold coin out of his pocket, and offered it to his friend.

"What's this for?"

"Remember the time you loaned me money to go to Kyoto?"

Katsu raised his eyebrows. He did indeed recall giving Sanosuke money to follow Kenshin to Kyoto when the redheaded swordsman was asked to stop the former assassin, Makoto Shishio. Shishio had been planning to overthrow the government, a goal that Katsu had much sympathy with, but Sano had told him about the man and the suffering he would cause, and Katsu had taken his friend's side and loaned him enough for the trip. "I wasn't expecting you to pay me back."

"I know." Sanosuke smiled. "I want you to have it. You never know when I might need a loan again."

Katsu smiled back. "In that case, I'll take it." He put the coin in his own pocket and handed his friend the sake flask. Sano refilled his cup, Katsu did the same and the two men started to talk about the events that Sano had missed since he left. They emptied the flask and the journalist stood up. "What do you say we go get something to eat?"

Sanosuke blinked up at him. "That sounds great, Katsu, if I could keep my eyes open." He yawned again and Katsu eyed him thoughtfully.

"Tell you what, Sano-why don't I go get some food and bring it back here, and you can take a nap? I won't be long, and you'll feel more like eating if you get a little rest."

"Well…." Katsu's offer was tempting, but Sanosuke was reluctant to accept it. He had only just gotten back-he didn't want to be a nuisance to his friends already.

Katsu saw the indecision on Sano's face and said firmly, "That's what we'll do then. You rest, and I'll be back with some food as quick as I can."


	8. Crisis

It had been a long day at the Oguni Clinic and Megumi sighed as she put the last of the medical supplies away.

"Yahiko, you should probably head back to the dojo. It's almost suppertime."

The teenager had dropped by the clinic earlier that day to help her with some patients. Although he was turning out to be a fine martial-arts teacher, he also had an interest in medicine that Megumi was glad to foster and he was always welcome as an assistant.

Yahiko looked out the door at the fading light. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Thank you again. You made the day a lot easier." She smiled kindly at him, receiving an embarrassed look from Yahiko in return.

"Doctor!"

It was an all too familiar plea, and Megumi turned towards the shoji door where a man she didn't know was standing with a familiar form leaning heavily against him. _Sanosuke!_ He was doubled over, gasping for breath, blood staining his clothes and dripping to the floor. It seemed the only thing keeping him up was the supportive arm of his friend wrapped around his waist.

Yahiko was the first to speak. "What happened!"

Katsu quickly introduced himself. "He came to visit me, and he was tired, so he took a nap while I went to get something for us to eat." The young man swallowed hard. "I publish an anti-government newspaper, and sometimes there's trouble. This time….the neighbors said some men broke in my room….they must have thought Sano was me…."

Megumi was looking closely at Sanosuke. "These wounds weren't made by a sword."

"I know," said Katsu miserably. "He's been shot."

The young woman straightened up and said decisively, "Yahiko, put some wood on the fire. I'm going to need to boil some instruments. Katsu, bring Sanosuke."

Yahiko nodded and hurried away. Following Megumi's directions, Katsu carried his friend to the back room the clinic used for surgeries, laid him on a low table, and stripped off his clothes. Yahiko came in a moment later and stood waiting for further instructions.

Megumi examined the young man carefully, then covered him with a blanket and sat back on her heels. "Yahiko, stay with him. I'm going to get the instruments ready."

The teenager looked down at his wounded friend. "Will he be all right, Megumi?"

She took a deep breath. "It looks like a bullet went right through his side-it all depends on if it hit any vital organs. His arm is just a flesh wound. As for his head-there's so much blood I can't tell anything until I get it cleaned up. Katsu, I'm going to need some water."

"Right." The journalist went out the door with Megumi and she pointed him in the direction of the well, then went into the kitchen and dropped some instruments into the boiling water. Alone, she stared at the wall, her emotions threatening to consume her. Sanosuke was barely back in the country and already she could feel it all starting again-the turmoil he caused in her heart just by his presence. She had thought herself independent and content-oh, she hadn't wanted anyone else in her life, but she had imagined herself completely over Sanosuke. Then he was there at the Akobeko, with those deep brown eyes and that big warm smile, and it was as if he had never left and she knew she had never stopped loving him and never would.

Megumi's hands balled up into tight fists. She couldn't let herself go to pieces now-not when Sano needed her. She took a deep breath, fished the instruments out of the water and dried them, then carefully washed her hands and walked back to the operating room.


	9. A Memory and A Plea

Two hours and fourteen minutes. Megumi knew that was the amount of time she spent working on Sanosuke, because she looked at the clock before she started and checked it again after she was finished. Going by the clock, it was two hours and fourteen minutes, but if she counted the time in heartbeats, it seemed as if her whole life had gone by in that operating room. When it was finally over she was too numb to do more than have Katsu and Yahiko move Sano to another room. They asked her if he would be all right, and their words seemed to come from a great distance and she replied mechanically that they would have to wait and see. She sent them away-Katsu to his violated home and Yahiko to the dojo to tell Kenshin and Kaoru what had happened. Now it was just a matter of time.

Megumi sat by the futon and took Sanosuke's wrist, checking his pulse. Tears sprang to her eyes as she felt how weak it was and before she realized it, she was tracing the scar across his palm, remembering….

_ She was being chased by Kanryuu's men and went through the first open door she saw. Sanosuke was lolling against a wall, his redheaded friend beside him. She had run to Kenshin because he had a sword and she thought he could protect her, but it was Sano who had stepped forward first to defend her and he was the one who had followed her to Kanryuu's estate to talk her out of turning herself over to the criminal. And it was Sanosuke who had saved her life. Alone in the tower room of the mansion, she despaired and tried to stab herself. Sano had arrived barely in time to stop her, reaching out to catch the blade in his bare hand. He had shouted at her, his rage unable to mask the fear in his eyes at what she had almost done. This scar on his palm-mute testimony to devotion she still felt she hadn't deserved…._

"Sanosuke," she whispered, "You can't do this to me. You can't leave without a word and come back into my life and then leave again. Now that you're back, you have to stay….please, Sanosuke…." She bent over him, silent tears falling, and fell asleep beside him worn out with her grief.


	10. Opening Up

When Yahiko came in the next morning, Sanosuke was still deeply unconscious and Megumi was lying next to him, one arm across his chest. Seeing them side by side like that, the teenager had to take a moment to compose himself-for all that he had always teased them about being in love with each other, he had never really thought there was anything between them. Now Sano might be dying and it was breaking Megumi's heart. Yahiko knelt beside the young woman, giving her a gentle shake. "Hey, wake up, Megumi!"

She sat up, automatically feeling for Sanosuke's pulse. It was no stronger and she felt tears threatening again. Holding them back, she tried to smile at Yahiko. "Good morning."

The teenager managed a small smile back. "How is he?"

Megumi sighed. "He doesn't have a fever-that's a very good sign. The bullet just made a shallow wound in his side-he lost a lot of blood, but it doesn't look like it hit anything vital. It's his head I'm worried about now. It looks like a bullet hit him, but didn't penetrate his skull."

Yahiko was perplexed. "Isn't that good news?"

The young woman nervously smoothed the blankets. "Any blow to the head can be dangerous, Yahiko. Sanosuke should be getting stronger but his pulse is still very weak and he shows no signs of regaining consciousness. There's nothing we can do now but wait."

"There must be something!" The teenager's eyes were anguished. "Isn't there anything at all?"

Megumi hesitated. "Last night I was talking to him….I know he can't hear me, but I thought maybe there's some part of him I could reach….maybe if we talk to him…."

"Kenshin and Kaoru will be here as soon as they can-I stopped at the Akobeko and told them what happened, and Tsubame promised to watch Kenji. If we all talk to him, do you really think it will help?" asked Yahiko hopefully.

"I don't know." Megumi gazed at Sanosuke, his face as white as the pillow his head rested on, and she had to force her words past a lump in her throat. "All we can do is try."

"Megumi?" Kaoru's voice floated through the clinic and the young woman got to her feet.

"Yahiko, wait here-I'm going to go talk to Kenshin and Kaoru." She looked for a long moment at Sanosuke, then went out the door.

Left alone, Yahiko settled himself next to his friend and fussed with the blanket covering him. "Megumi says maybe it'll help if we talk to you, Sano. I don't really know what to say, especially since you can't say anything back, but….there is one thing I always wanted to tell you. Do you remember that day in Kyoto when I went to Mount Hiei? You were there before me, and you showed me where the final fight happened. You were there because you felt bad about Saito-back then we still thought he died in the fire, remember? You told me how you wanted to get better, not just in skill, but in everything. You didn't just want to win-you wanted to be a better man. I always admired you and Kenshin so much-you're both so strong, and I wanted to be just like you, but that day, you were more than strong. You talked to me man to man. You showed me that no matter how good a person gets, there's always room for improvement. I never told you how much that meant to me, or how much I looked up to you. I still do, Sano. You've got to get better-I may be growing up, but I still need somebody to look up to."

There was a scratching sound at the door, then it slid open and Kaoru looked in. "Megumi told me about Sanosuke. Is it all right if I sit with him for a while, Yahiko?"

"Sure." The teenager got to his feet. "I don't think he can hear us, but try talking to him anyway."

Kaoru watched Yahiko leave, then knelt by the futon and took Sano's hand. "Sanosuke, this isn't fair. You just got back-you haven't even had a chance yet to complain about my cooking. You know I never really minded you hanging out at the dojo, right? I want to tell you something now. Remember when we got back after Kyoto and I made you fix the hole where Saito knocked you through the wall? I know you thought I was being mean, but I wasn't, Sano. I didn't want anyone else to touch that wall, because….I know this is going to sound really stupid, but I felt that if _you_ fixed the hole, it meant you were okay. I know how stupid that sounds-you were up and around and you went to Kyoto to help Kenshin, and we all came home together….but you don't know how it scared me to come home that day and find you with Saito's sword in your shoulder….Kenshin tried to fix the wall….so did Yahiko, and they thought I was crazy for leaving it, but when you fixed it, it was like you fixed something in my heart. You're my friend, Sanosuke. I wish I had told you that, and how much I value your companionship and your courage and the way you never let any of us down…." Tears ran unnoticed down Kaoru's face and she whispered, "You came back to us, Sano-stay with us now."

She got to her feet and went blindly to the door, opening it to find Kenshin standing outside. He put his arms around her, soothing away her tears, then turned her over to Yahiko and went in to sit next to Sanosuke, regarding him silently for a long moment before beginning to speak in a low tone. "I've missed you, Sano. As happy as my life has been these past five years, ever since you left there's been a missing piece. You're the only friend I've ever made. I never told you that, did I? I barely remember my life before becoming Master Hiko's apprentice, there was no opportunity for friends while I was with him, and then I joined the army and a manslayer is always alone. You know about my first wife, Tomoe, and how I wandered for ten years….those were long years, Sano, long and very lonely….I love Kaoru, and Yahiko-he's the closest I'll ever have to an apprentice of my own, and Aoshi and Miss Misao and even Miss Megumi are trusted comrades, but you….you're the only one I've ever had fun with. Remember the night we followed Yahiko when he challenged those men bothering Miss Tsubame and we pretended to be cicadas? And the times you took me gambling, much though Kaoru disapproved….fishing and playing shogi and just sharing peaceful days at the dojo….and the challenges that we faced together….knowing you were always there at my back comforted me and gave me strength….and you were the only one I never had to worry about, or think about protecting….you were the one I could count on to protect me….you hated the Imperialists and yet you opened your heart to me….and I never told you what a treasure your friendship has been to me…." The redhead choked on unshed tears.

The shoji door slid open and Megumi came softly into the room and knelt on the other side of the futon, reaching for Sanosuke's wrist. His pulse was too fast to count, almost too weak to feel, and his breathing was becoming labored. She avoided Kenshin's eyes as she tucked the blanket more closely about the motionless form, then sat staring at the floor.

"Miss Megumi?"

Kenshin's gentle voice tore at her and she finally looked directly at him. "It's not like the time he was wounded by Saito and he was out for three days. Then he was just resting, gathering his strength. Now…." Her throat tightened and she couldn't get any more words out, but the truth was in her face. Sanosuke was going to die.

Kenshin's eyes were liquid with sorrow as he got to his feet. He went to Megumi and touched her shoulder, saying compassionately, "Sano is the strongest man I've ever known-I'm not giving up hope. I think he could get through this, if he had something to come back for."

Startled, Megumi looked up, but the redhead was already leaving, sliding the shoji shut. Left alone with Sano, she bent over him, stroking the hair back from his forehead. "What could you have to come back for, Sanosuke?" she whispered, too moved for tears. "I never got to tell you I love you-I was always too afraid to say anything, and I always thought there would be another day….I thought we'd have lots of days….and now the days are over….but I do love you, Sano-chan. I know I threw myself at Kenshin, mostly to annoy Kaoru, but I did have some complicated feelings about him, and you were always so understanding….you always had something nice to say when I was feeling down….I settled my feelings about Kenshin in Kyoto-I finally realized I didn't love him, and I wanted Kaoru to know it too and to know how important she was to him, but I never said anything to you…." Her breath was coming faster now as she poured out her heart to the dying man. "I made a wish at a temple that you would grow a brain….I wanted you to realize I loved you, without me having to say anything….I wanted you to make the first move when all the time I knew you never would, because you thought I still cared about Kenshin…." Megumi felt an overwhelming weariness and she folded the blanket back and stretched out next to Sanosuke, pulling the blanket over them both and wrapping her arms around him. "I love you, Sanosuke. Wherever you're going, I want you to know that."


	11. Heaven

_He was in Heaven. It had to be Heaven-he could see Captain Sagara and his mother and they were smiling at him, welcoming him. He had always thought he would die violently and painfully, but now he had gotten past that death and he felt warm and safe and loved and at peace. He could hear the muted voices of his friends, Kenshin and Kaoru and Yahiko, but they had no hold on him. Even in Heaven he was going to miss them, but they would all be together again. He was moving forward when he felt a pull and he stopped and turned his head. Megumi. Yes, it was Megumi's voice, almost too faint to hear but somehow more insistent than the others. He heard three words very distinctly, and he looked back at his mother and the captain. They were still smiling but no longer beckoning, and he knew they would be waiting for him when he came back._


	12. Return

The first thing he was aware of was the scent of jasmine, a sweetness that was always been in the air when Megumi was near. Sanosuke stirred, opened his eyes, and gazed at the tumble of black hair over her face. Normally it would have seemed very strange to him to wake up with Megumi next to him, but somehow it felt natural to be lying here with her and he lifted his hand, brushing her hair from her face.

Her eyes opened and she stared at him in confusion. This couldn't be real-Sanosuke had been fading away and now he was warm in her arms, looking at her with a face full of love. It had to be a dream-a single moment to comfort her for the rest of her life when she woke to find him cold and still. Her arms tightened around him and he returned her embrace as strongly as his weakened body would allow. Her breath caught in her throat. He felt so real…. "Am I dreaming?"

"Maybe." He smiled a little. "Is it a good dream?"

"The best." She rubbed her cheek against his chest and knew suddenly, gloriously, that she was awake and that somehow he was going to live. The tears came then and Sanosuke held her and comforted her until she finally stopped crying and rested against him with her head on his shoulder.

"What happened, Megumi? I remember walking you back to the clinic…."

"You went to see your friend Katsu, and while he was out getting food, some men broke into his room. They thought you were him-they had guns…." Megumi shuddered. "I thought I lost you."

"I think for a minute you did," he said slowly. "I saw my mother…." Megumi's eyes widened and Sano kissed her. "Then I heard your voice. I even thought I heard you say you loved me."

Their eyes locked. "I do love you, Sano."

He caught her hand, bringing it to his lips. "I love you too, Megumi."


	13. Making Plans

The days that followed were the most beautiful of Megumi's life. Sanosuke slept a lot, his worn-out body renewing its depleted resources, and when he wasn't sleeping, they talked. He knew about Megumi's past and how she had gotten involved with Kanryuu and opium smuggling, but he was eager to hear about Aizu, and Megumi told him about starting the clinic, her struggle to expand it and bring modern medicine to her birthplace, and her search for her family. She had never found any trace of them and now believed they had either died or left Japan. Sano couldn't love Megumi any more than he already did, but his admiration for her increased a thousand fold on hearing of the challenges she had mastered.

In his turn, Sanosuke opened up about his sad past with the Sekihoutai, the massacre that left him so angry that all he could do for ten years was fight, and his decision to take a new path and help people. Megumi heard for the first time of Sozo Sagara, the young captain whom Sano had admired so much and from whom he had taken his last name. She couldn't love Sanosuke any more than she already did, but her respect for him increased a thousand fold on hearing of the tragedy he had overcome.

"So you and Kenshin have a strange friendship," said Megumi. "He's an Imperialist and you hate the government."

"I guess it is strange. We quarreled about it once, but there's just something about the guy." Sano smiled reminiscently. "Hey, when did you stop calling Kenshin 'Sir Ken'?"

"Five years ago. After I found out you left, after it was too late to tell you I loved you." Megumi cast her eyes down. "I suppose it really all started with Saito."

"Saito!"

Megumi nodded. "I still have no words for what I felt that day we found you in the dojo…." Her voice broke and Sano put his arms around her. After a moment she continued. "I should have realized then, but everything happened so fast and then you were gone, following Kenshin to Kyoto...and….and then Karou sent for me. I was upset about Kenshin but when I saw you…." Her eyes filled with tears at the memory. "Your injuries were almost as bad, but you carried him all the way back from Mount Hiei…."

Sano shrugged, embarrassed. "He would have done the same for me."

She smiled. "I know. But I suddenly felt that I needed to settle my feelings about Kenshin. I finally knew I didn't love him and I wanted Karou to know it too, and to know how important she was to him. I was always so jealous of her…." Sano looked away and Megumi took his hand. "No one ever looked at me the way Kenshin looked at Karou."

"I looked," said Sano softly. "I just never let you catch me at it."

"Really?" Megumi smiled at him. "Since when?"

"Since the night at Kanryuu's estate when you tried to kill yourself."

"So long?" Megumi's voice was wistful and Sano grinned ruefully.

"So long." He pulled her close. "But I was always afraid to say anything. You're a doctor and I'm a ruffian."

"And I didn't say anything because I didn't think you would believe me." Megumi pressed her face against his chest. "I was afraid you would laugh at me."

Sanosuke's arms tightened around her. "I wouldn't have laughed."

Megumi sighed. "I couldn't take the chance. So I went away to set up my own clinic because I wanted to have something for myself, even if I did have to grow old alone, and I tried so hard to forget you, but then you left and I was so sorry I never said how I felt. I didn't think I'd ever get a second chance."

Sano kissed the top of her head. "Well, I'm back now. No more leaving. And there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

Her heart fluttered and she whispered, "What is it?"

"Do you want children?"

Her eyebrows went up. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"No." Megumi felt a pang and tried to pull away, but his grip tightened and he continued, "I can't ask you to marry a penniless bum, can I?'

There was an undertone of laughter in his voice and such a wicked glint in his eyes that she was carried away. "You can always _ask_," she said demurely.

He grinned. "No, I have to find a job first."

"Sanosuke Sagara, a working man?"

"Why not? I had to work my way across the world-you'd be surprised at how people want to be paid for food and lodgings. In America, they insist on being paid in advance."

"How very dreadful for you." Megumi was enjoying sparring with him in their old way and she went on to say, "I'm surprised it didn't drive you back to Japan sooner."

Sano chuckled. "Don't think I didn't think about it-my running tab at the Akobeko, and how Missy always had something to eat, even if she is the worst cook I've ever known." He turned serious. "I really did have to grow up a bit and work for my living. I can cook and clean almost as good as Kenshin, and I've done carpentry, and I even worked for a while on a railroad." His eyes twinkled at her expression at the last item. "I didn't ride the train-I just laid track."

Megumi matched his tone. "So what kind of job were you thinking of getting?"

"Well, I can probably find something as a guard of some kind, at least for a while. Maybe I could save up enough to open my own dojo and teach unarmed martial arts."

"Sano! You really have given this some thought."

"I've been giving a lot of things some thought, especially since I got back. You won't have to wait long-I'll take the first job I can find, and then I will ask you to marry me. Until then, remember you're my girl, Meg-chan."


	14. Caring for a Friend

Kenshin watched with silent amusement as Yahiko fussed over Sanosuke. The young man was still too weak to sit up for long by himself, and the teenager propped him against the wall with a rolled futon on either side to keep him upright.

"Here's your food, Sano-you have the spoon in case you're still having trouble with the chopsticks, and Kenshin can help you with the tea. Do you want anything else?"

"No." Sanosuke smiled gratefully at his young friend. "Why don't you go get some rest-you look like you could use it."

Yahiko smiled back and went to the door. "Call me if you need anything."

"Yahiko has turned into quite a nurse, that he has," said Kenshin after the teenager left.

Sano sighed. "Kenshin, if I were to tell you everything that kid has done for me for the past couple of days…."

"I wouldn't believe you?"

"Oh, you might." Sano picked up his chopsticks and started on his food. His hand trembled a little, but he ate with a slow determination that showed he was on his way back to health. He was a shadow of his former self, but his face, though drawn and pale, had begun to fill out, and his eyes were bright and clear.


	15. A Solution

"You're moving back to Tokyo?" Karou gasped with surprise.

Megumi smiled at her friend. "Sanosuke and I have talked about it and we decided it was best. He would go to Aizu with me, but he'll be happier here. And so will I. The clinic no longer needs me-there are two other doctors and an apprentice nurse and….and it felt so good to be back home these past weeks. I hadn't realized how much I missed all of you." Her smile took on a wry quality. "Not realizing how I really feel about things seems to have become a habit with me-one I intend to break."

Karou put her arms around Megumi. "All we want is for you and Sano to be happy." She smiled at her friend. "Are you happy?"

Megumi smiled back. "Very. Who would have thought it?"

They started back to the clinic so deep in conversation that they didn't notice the young man waiting at the door until they had almost walked into him.

"Katsu!"

Sanosuke's friend smiled at Megumi. "I just wanted to see how Sano's doing. Is he able to have visitors?"

"Of course-come right in. He's so much better, and I know he'll be pleased to see you…."

Megumi led the way to Sano's room, sliding open the shoji and ushering in Katsu and Karou. "Here's some more visitors for you, Sanosuke."

"Katsu!" For a moment, Sano was so excited he tried to get up, then he settled back against the wall and said ruefully, "You'll have to excuse me."

"That's all right." Katsu eyed his friend with pleasure. "You look a lot better than the last time I saw you." His face clouded. "I'm so sorry about what happened…."

Sanosuke cut Katsu off before he could get started. "That wasn't your fault."

Katsu shook himself and said briskly, "Anyway, the police caught the men who attacked you. They're going to be in prison for a very long time-the government may not like what I write, but they disapprove of violence against the press even more."

Karou went to Sano and hugged him gently, then knelt next to her husband. "Sanosuke, Megumi told me about your plans and I think I can help with one part. Would you consider becoming a teacher at the dojo?"

"A teacher?" The young man frowned. "You know the only sword I ever used was a zanbatou and that was broken long ago."

"I'm not talking about sword-fighting. I'm talking about unarmed combat. It was Yahiko's idea, really. For more than a year now, we've had people coming in and asking about unarmed martial arts, but none of us knows much about that style of fighting. We could have double the students if we had a teacher for hand-to-hand fighting."

Sano still looked puzzled. "Why do so many people want to learn unarmed fighting?"

Kenshin spoke up. "Well, even if it wasn't illegal, not everyone wants to carry a sword, Sano. Especially women, but they still want to be able to protect themselves. A few months ago, Yahiko said he wished you were back so that you could teach all the people coming to the dojo hoping for lessons. There are very few fighters as good as you."

Sanosuke glowed at the praise from his best friend, then turned his mind to practical matters. "I suppose I could teach, Missy, but would you be willing to pay me for it?"

"Of course," said Karou. "I pay Yahiko a percentage for the students he teaches. You would get the fees for your students and pay me a percentage for the use of the dojo, and if any of the sword-fighting students wants to add unarmed martial arts, I'll pay you a percentage for them too."

Sano turned to Megumi. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea." The young woman's eyes were bright. "I've already talked to Dr. Gensai about moving back to his house, and this would give you a place to stay. Karou, thank you!"

"I guess that settles it." Sanosuke threw his arm around Megumi's shoulders and gave her a quick squeeze. "I'm not in very good shape at the moment, Missy, but when I'm back on my feet, I'll be the newest teacher at the dojo."


	16. A Different Kind of Proposal

Megumi saw Kenshin, Karou, and Katsu out, then checked on Yahiko. The teenager was sound asleep and she smiled to herself. Yahiko might have started out as a little brat, but he was growing into a good man. She was tired herself after the long days of nursing Sano, and she yawned as she made her way back to his room.

He was still sitting against the wall, patiently waiting for her. "I can't believe how tired I am, Megumi. All I did was sit and talk, but I feel completely worn out."

The young woman unrolled a futon and shook out a thin blanket. "I know how you feel, Sano. I think I could sleep for a week." She helped him over to the futon.

He caught her hand. "Don't go."

"Sanosuke…."

"Please." He tugged at her gently.

Megumi hesitated, then lay down next to Sano with her back to him and pulled the blanket over them both. He wrapped his arms around her with a little sigh of contentment.

"You don't have to be afraid," he said softly. "I'm as weak as a kitten-I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to."

The young woman felt a strange pang, half hurt and half relief. "You don't want to?"

He stroked her hair and kissed her. "Not before we're married."

"Are we getting married?"

"I have a job now, Meg-chan. I told you I would ask you to marry me as soon as I found work."

She smiled in the darkness. "So ask already."

"What….like this? I thought women liked romantic proposals with flowers and starlight."

Megumi turned over, tracing the scar of the sword wound on his shoulder. "I think we've come through too much together to need flowers and starlight, Sano-chan."

Sanosuke took a deep breath. "Then….will you marry me, Megumi?"

"Of course. I'm twenty-seven years old-we need to get started on the children."

He brushed her hair aside to kiss her neck. "So we have time?"

She snuggled closer. "We have time."

"I hope they'll be as smart as their mother and as beautiful as their father."

Megumi laughed. "If they look like you, they'll have to be smart!"


	17. The Claddagh Ring

The wedding of Sanosuke Sagara and Megumi Takani took place on a warm spring day while the air was still fragrant with cherry blossoms. It was a small ceremony-Kenshin and Karou, Katsu, Dr. Gensai and his granddaughters, taller and as sweet as ever, and Yahiko. Tae brought a mountain of food from the Akobeko, and Yahiko was so happy he didn't even mind being teased about bringing Tsubame as his date.

"What kind of ring is that, Megumi?" Karou examined the design, so different from the plain gold band Kenshin had given her.

The young woman smiled at her new husband. "Sano?"

"It's something I learned about it in Ireland-there's a legend about a man who was forced to leave the woman he loved, and he made the ring to remember her by. Years later he found his way home and she was still waiting for him." Sano took his wife's hand and pointed to the design. "The heart stands for love, the hands for friendship, and the crown for loyalty." He gazed adoringly at Megumi. "It seemed the right thing."

Everyone found something else to look at for a moment, then Kenshin asked, "Where are you going for your honeymoon?"

"Nowhere." Megumi smiled brightly. "We've found a little house with a garden, and we're going to spend the next month fixing it up. After that…."

Katsu broke in. "After that, the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo will be offering lessons in unarmed combat. I'll be running ads and you should have some students waiting for you, Sano."

"No honeymoon?" Tsubame protested. "I would want to go somewhere very special for my honeymoon-oh!" She blushed deeply as everyone laughed.

Sanosuke threw an arm around Megumi and pulled her close, smiling into her eyes. "I've been traveling long enough-now that I'm home, I never want to leave again."


End file.
